1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hat storage or supporting devices and more specifically to an improved apparatus for providing a suitable, safe and convenient place to dispose of a hat when not in use such as the inner roof of an automobile where it will not interfere with nor inconvenience the passengers.
2. Prior Art
The general concept of utilizing a ring shaped holder for storing a brimmed hat against a surface such as the interior roof of an automobile is not per se new. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,732,863 to Ruben is directed to a hat holder which is releasably mounted to a shelf through fasteners which are inserted into a hole slot of a circular frame. This patent is generally directed to a wire type system for holding a hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,978,216 to Miller is directed to an automobile hat rack which uses hooks to mount the system to the upholstery. A plurality of tapes pass around the hat contour for securing the hat to the hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,379,605 to Allen is directed to another type of hat holder and provides for a strip which passes through eyes at opposing ends. Hooks are included for mounting to what appears to be the top of the automobile. The strips are apparently flexible so that they can be contoured to the crown of the hat contour.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,049 to Paxton is directed to an automobile hat rack in which a pair of wire legs hold a hat against the roof of the automobile while the wire legs are attached to the visor holder.
All such prior art known to the applicant suffers from a number of disadvantages. One such disadvantage is the method of securing the hat holding apparatus to the supporting surface such as the interior roof of an automobile. More specifically, each such prior art device requires either the use of fastening elements such as screws, bolts and the like or the use of hooks which produce holes and tears in the roof material. Consequently, installation of the prior art devices produces a permanent marring effect on the supporting surface which in the case of, for example, an automobile or truck interior could detrimentally affect the value of the vehicle.
Still another disadvantage of the prior art is the fact that most, if not all, such prior art devices rely on the use of metal materials to secure the hat crown or brim to the underlying structure. Unfortunately, the use of metal materials, as well as other relatively thinly shaped structural materials for holding the hat, crown or brim, can produce marks on the hat surface, particularly on soft materials such as felt. In addition, certain metals readily rust, which could stain the hat material and perhaps most importantly, such materials are relatively difficult to shape and expensive to manufacture for the particular purpose intended.
Still another disadvantage of the prior art devices is the lack of adjustability. More specifically, while such prior art devices are designed for generally standard hat sizes and shapes, any substantial deviation from such standard, sizes and shapes, such as non-standard brim shapes and thicknesses as well as unusual brim and crown contours which may be aesthetically pleasing to the wearer, would not be accommodated by the prior art devices which are designed for the standard shapes and sizes. Consequently, the prior art devices, without the capability for adjustment, may readily produce distortions in the hat contour which even if not permanent would require the wearer to suffer the inconvenience of having to reshape the contour of his hat each time he removes it from the supporting structure.
There has therefore been a long felt need for a hat holder which overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies of the prior art and more specifically which provides a relatively noninvasive means for securing the holder to the underlying surface while still permitting convenient temporary removal of at least a portion thereof for installing or removing the hat. In addition, there is a long felt need for a hat holder which utilizes materials which will not stain, mark or distort the hat when it is being secured therein and there has been a longfelt need for adjustability which permits the user to adjust the hat holder for different brim shapes, different thicknesses and different brim and crown contours of even the most delicate hat materials.